


Can We Keep What We've Only Begun

by VampireWithASoul



Category: Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWithASoul/pseuds/VampireWithASoul
Summary: 5,000 years in stasis, waiting to be used again.  Vielae of Svartalfheim was accustomed to a life of cold indifference.  When she awakens from her stasis in captivity in Asgard, she feels that nothing has changed.  Then, she meets a handsome fellow prisoner with charming green eyes and black hair, and her future suddenly looks different.I do not own anything developed by Marvel.  Vielae is my OC.





	1. It is Time

Somewhere in space, systems started to hum to life. Lights and display screens flickered on and started displaying vital signs for the figure suspended there. A headpiece slowly pulled away, and the figure awoke. A male figure with muscular stature stepped down from the suspension. His white skin glowed in the dim light of the star nearby. White hair was pulled back in a series of braids that ran down to the middle of his back, revealing pointed ears. His eyes, blue in a sea of black, gazed out at the star and asteroid field. Far off, he could sense what he had been waiting for.

It was Time.

On the other side of the galaxy, deep in the bowels of a palace, a similar even began happening. A room lit up as machinery came to life. More lights and display screens turned on and started tracking vital signs and showing a process starting. In a globe of gold light, a female figure was suspended in mid-air. She was dressed in worn armor, as if she had been in a fearsome battle. Her white hair and skin were dirty and unkempt. As a few streams of light flew into her body, her eyes suddenly opened, revealing ice blue orbs piercing through the black sclera. She looked around at her surroundings, and began to struggle. When her body would not obey, she became angry enough to scream out. Nearby, two guards, part of a small squad that knew one vital piece of information, looked at each other.

"Go fetch the King," said one to his companion.

"Tell him it is Time."


	2. The First Kindness

Odin and Thor rushed quickly to the darkest part of the dungeon of Asgard. A guard was there to meet them.

"My lord, she has awoken," said the guard. From inside, they could hear a woman grunting. It sounded, to Thor, like she was fighting off something or someone.

"When did this happen?" Odin asked.

"Only minutes ago, my King. I sent Agmund to you the moment it happened," the guard replied.

"Well done," Odin said, and made to go inside. Then, he stopped. He realized that Thor had not been told this secret. It had only been entrusted to the King and a few select guards. He was going to find out sooner or later, the Allfather thought. "Thor, what you are about to see is not to be told to anyone," he said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. When Thor nodded, Odin led him inside. Thor couldn't believe his eyes.

A Dark Elf. A female Dark Elf was lying on a table...well, strapped to a table, being attended to by a few physicians. She did not look happy at all. However, the struggles she made were anything but powerful. In fact, she seemed weak.

"There's no point in struggling, Elf," Odin said. "You'll not be leaving here anytime in the near future." The girl looked at Odin, and frowned.

"And what makes you think you have any power over me, Asgardian?" she sneered, meeting Odin's kingly stare with pure confidence. Thor was impressed. Even he faltered under his father's gaze every so often.

"You have only been kept alive at my father's order, and my own. Do not try my patience," Odin replied.

"Is that all? You threaten me with death?" The Elf laughed. "You are Odin, aren't you? Yes, I remember you. You've grown old." Odin made no reaction, but Thor could tell that she had touched a nerve. Apparently, so could she.

"Who are you?" Thor asked before she could say anything else. Her blue and black eyes flicked to him, and she grinned.

"Ah, is this your son?" she asked, looking back at Odin. "It's no mystery to me. He wouldn't be here otherwise. I am called Vielae."

"It does not matter what your name is, Elf. When you have served your purpose, I shall decide your fate," Odin spat, and walked out. Thor remained behind.

"I apologize for my father," Thor said, when Odin was gone. "We have been very busy as of late, and it has taken a toll on him."

"It is what I have come to expect from the universe," Vielae muttered. She laid back and allowed the healers to work on her, her face sullen.

"Surely you have seen some kindness before," Thor said.

"Yours is the first kindness I have encountered since my capture," Vielae replied. Thor was about to ask a question when the doors burst open, and Queen Frigga stalked in. With a single look, she ordered the healers out of the room, and took over their work.

"Of all of the things for your father to keep from me, this is the worst," Frigga muttered as she went to work, rebuilding Vielae's atrophied muscles. When she caught the look of confusion on Vielae's face, she said, "I am Queen Frigga, Thor's mother." Vielae blinked, just watching her work.

"Why are you helping me?" Vielae asked after a moment.

"The Allfather seems to forget that we are not above other creatures. You have done nothing wrong, and should not be treated as such," Frigga said, unstrapping Vielae's body. "Thor, handed me those bandages, please." Thor did as he was told, and Frigga went to work on the old wounds that had not been allowed to heal due to the stasis. She then sent Thor out of the room so that she could take Vielae's old armor off, and wash her. The whole time, Vielae had the confused look still on her face. She remained wary of Frigga while they helped her get undressed. Confusion turned to embarrassment as Vielae remembered her scars that covered her body. Her alabaster skin was riddled with scars on her arms, back, and legs. Not removing her breast cloth or loin cloth, Frigga started examining her. Aside from a few bruises and cuts, there was nothing serious.

"These should heal nicely," Frigga commented, finishing the last cut.

"Thank you," Vielae said quietly. Frigga gave her a smile, and grabbed a robe for the girl to put on. With a few painful grunts, Vielae got the robe over her shoulders.

"Wait here. I will have some food brought down," Frigga said, and walked out. Vielae nodded her thanks, and watched the Asgardian Queen walk out, and leaned against the table she had been lying on moments before. The room was solid white, aside from the instruments lying on a few smaller tables next to hers. In the reflection of one of the smaller tables, she could see herself. What she saw surprised her a bit.

Vielae looked exactly the same as she did when she had been captured, however long ago that was. Granted, aging physically took very long for her people, but not THIS long. She still looked like a child! Her once muscular body was now skinny. She felt very tired, and her body and face showed it. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Vielae closed her robe, and turned towards the door.

"Come in," she called. A young maid came in with some meat, vegetables, fruit, and a mug of mead. Under her right arm was a bundle of cloth.

"Queen Frigga sent this, along with some clothes. She also sends her best wishes, but is sad to tell you that Odin has ordered you imprisoned until further notice," The girl said. Vielae, normally, would have struck her for this news, but she knew that this girl was not responsible for anything but telling her the message. Vielae took the food from her, and the clothes, and thanked the girl. She ate and drank quickly, and looked at the clothes that the Queen had sent down. A soft, silver tunic, black leggings and boots, a leather belt, and a black, knee length jacket.  _Queen Frigga at least wanted me to look good,_ Vielae thought.

No sooner had she fastened her belt, then two guards walked in, one holding a pair of shackles. Vielae's insticts told her to fight and run, but she knew full well that her body wouldn't obey. Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be shackled, and led away. As the three walked by, various prisoners stopped their conversations to look at the woman walking by. No one had seen a Dark Elf in centuries, and one being led from the lower dungeons was something to see.

The guards put her in a corner cell closest to the dungeon doors. They unshackled her, walked out, and activated the cell walls, which hummed to life with a gold glow. Vielae sighed slightly, and sat down to center herself when she heard a silky male voice call to her from the cell across the way.

"Well, aren't you a sight?"


	3. Pain in Those Eyes

A tall man was looking at her from his cell across the path. Sly green eyes gazed at her, practically sparkling with mischievious light. He was different from the other prisoners down here. His clothes were of fine make, and clean. His cell was furnished, albeit sparingly. His black hair was down to his shoulders, and slightly unkempt, showing that he had been there for a while. When he smiled at her, Vielae found his smile positively haunting. He said so much in just one smile that she couldn't catch everything. What she did catch was scheming, some form of courtesy, and even a hint of a genuine smile.

"A Dark Elf," he continued, almost musing. "Everyone was under the impression that you were extinct."

"It would seem you were lied to," Vielae said softly.

"Yes, it would," the man replied, not even bothering to hide the contempt in his voice. "Then again, the Allfather seems to be very good at keeping secrets."

"You speak as one who was lied to before," Vielae commented. The man looked at her, a look in his green eyes that Vielae could only describe as...pain. The pain was not physical. Rather, it was emotional pain, as if the lie had been completely life changing, once it had been exposed.

"It is of no concern," he said, the pain in his eyes replaced by the sly look from before. "What is your name?"

"Vielae," Vielae replied. She did not know why she felt so comfortable telling him this. Perhaps, it was because she figured he was going to be the only person she could consistantly talk to. "And you?"

"I am Loki...of Asgard," he replied, bowing slightly. His body language almost screamed noble upbringing, but Vielae did not fail to notice the slight pause between his name and his home. She also noticed that he did not mention his father's name. But then, neither did she, so she decided to forget the matter for now. "If no one else has welcomed you, my lady, then allow me to be the first. Welcome to Asgard," Loki continued. His tone was mocking when he welcomed her, and he even spread his arms, motioning to the dungeons. Vielae gave a small chuckle at his gesture, allowing herself a small grin.

"You have a very cynical sense of humor, Loki of Asgard," Vielae said, standing up to talk to him. "You are clearly nobility. Why are you here?" Vielae hoped for an answer, but already, she was starting to wonder of Asgard was his real home.

"I, like you, am not a welcome guest in Odin's hall," Loki replied simply. Vielae studied Loki's face. He was not really attempting to hide his feelings regarding the Allfather. The more Vielae looked at him, the more she started studying his features. His face was angular, with pronounced cheekbones showing through his pale skin. His body was lean, but muscles of a warrior.

"Your cell is pretty well furnished for someone that Odin does not welcome," Vielae observed, her voice a little cynical.

"This is because of the Queen," Loki replied. He suddenly had a softer tone in his voice. "She's made every effort to make me comfortable. It's not much, but it's still better than nothing."

"But, why would she do that?" Vielae asked.

"Why would she help you?" Loki answered, a knowing look on his face. Vielae thought for a moment, and then realized that he was right. The Queen helped her, so it's no surprise that she would help him, especially if she liked him.

"Does...does that mean...?" Vielae began, but no sooner had she spoken, then the Queen materialized in her cell. Vielae gave a cry of surprise, but the Queen merely smiled.

"I was able to convice Odin to afford you some comfort," she said. At a nod, the walls of her cell were deactivated, and several guards walked in with a day bed, a chair, and a small table. There was also a small box of books and a bottle of wine with a silver glass. Vielae just stood there and watched, too shocked to say anything. When the guards had left, and the cell walls reactivated, Vielae found her voice again.

"Your Highness...why?" she asked. Her voice still sounded so small.

"Even a hostage deserves some hospitality," Frigga replied, still smiling. "Sadly, my dear, that is what you are: a hostage. When Bor captured you all those years ago, that was the precedence. You were to be held hostage in exchange for your people's compliance. Holding one of their own seemed reasonable at the time. I don't suppose that Bor had thought that Malekith would have sacrificed his own people rather than lose."

"Why didn't they just let me go...or kill me?" Vielae asked.

"Because Malekith disappeared," Frigga answered, her expression sad. "Bor must have thought that you would be the perfect bargaining chip if Malekith ever returned."

"He was wrong," Vielae said, her voice turning dark. "Malekith could not have cared less if Bor killed me." Even Loki had to frown slightly. Her tone was so cold, it probably could have made Jotunheim feel like the Sun. From what he had read, Malekith had inspired so much vigor in his people that they followed him to their deaths, but he had sacrificed them all rather than lose. Why would he care for her? What made her so special that she was not killed like the rest of them? "Bor was wasting his time." Vielae said, sitting down on the day bed. Frigga sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. This close, Vielae looked at the Queen...and caught the unmistakeable glimmer of magic. If she had learned anything from her schooling as a child, she learned to recognize magic. Vielae herself had a decent knowledge of dark magic, but she could still recognize light magic when she saw it. "You're not really here, are you?" Vielae asked suddenly, her tone lightly colored with disappointment. When Frigga smiled sadly, Vielae swatted at her, causing the projection to glimmer out of sight. She made eye contact with Loki for a brief moment, and turned away. That brief moment was all that the God of Mischief needed.

There was pain; excruciating emotional pain. Her face may not have shown a thing, but it was more than obvious to someone who got by on reading other people and what they try to conceal. Vielae was in emotional pain. It was pain the likes of which she hated even admitting to herself. Why did it hurt her so much? What caused her this much pain?


	4. Lessons

It was several days before Vielae started getting restless. There was only so much that she could read. After she finished her last available book, she cleared a space for her to start working through her paces. Taking a slow, deep breath, she started the first form of the Surit'sa Rahi*. She kept her movements slow and exaggerated, as if she were moving through water. The movements were very ornate, but at normal speed, they were deadly as well. Surit'sa Rahi was a combination of dance and combat. To master it, one had to be flexible and strong, a state not easy to achieve. As she executed each punch and pose, Vielae could feel that her body was slow to respond. Queen Frigga and the healers did have to rebuild her entire muscular structure, so this was not surprising. Her mind was sharp as ever, so the memories were helping her along.

As she moved, Loki observed. This was a fighting style lost to the ages, and here he was, watching someone perform it. Regardless of how he felt, he knew he was witnessing something useful. Grabbing a quill, ink, and blank parchment, he started making notes. His efforts did not go unnoticed, as Vielae stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. In the middle of noting one particular punch that went diagonally downwards, Loki looked up to see her looking at him. Once again, he found himself locked with those ice blue eyes of hers. Vielae cleared her throat and brought his mind back to reality.

"What is that style you are using?" he asked. Vielae frowned, confused.

"It's called Surit'sa Rahi," Vielae responded. "It's the form of unarmed combat that my people use." Loki wrote the name down at the top of his notes. "That does not answer my question, Loki. What are you doing?" Vielae asked again.

"There are several things I am, Vielae. A scholar is one of them. My brother preferred combat practice while I read and studied from books. I have never read about this style of combat before. I believe it is worth studying and noting. Is there a problem?" Loki said, noticing the look on Vielae's face. This look was one of slight confusion, but also a touch of amazement.

"No, I suppose there is no problem," she replied after a moment of thought.  _Perhaps this is a good idea. It may be a closely guarded secret, but unless taught by a master, this technique can never be truly mastered._  "You may ask me questions as I go on," Vielae mentioned, and resumed her exercises. Every so often, Loki would ask her to repeat a movement so that he could see it in more detail. She would oblige, and within an hour, he had enough notes down that he thought he would be able to learn it. Vielae repeated the same level a few more times, working her muscles until they responded to her commands without any complaints or hesitations. However, much to her annoyance, Vielae found herself tired. With a sigh, she sat down and waited for her afternoon meal to be sent. As she sat, she noticed that Loki was carefully studying his notes. Vielae almost couldn't contain herself as Loki attempted to take on the first form...and fell over. Without thinking, Vielae started laughing. Loki got up with a scowl and brushed himself off.

"Do I amuse you?" he growled. Vielae calmed herself.

"Your form does, yes," she said, a smile still gracing her features. Loki marveled slightly at how soft the smile made her features look. A gentle light danced in her blue and black eyes, and the scars on her angular face seemed to vanish slightly. "Loki, do you know how long it took me to master just that first form?" When he didn't answer, Vielae continued. "It took me 50 years to master it. What you just witnessed was me fighting my body to make it obey. I was in stasis for 5,000 years after all." After a moment of silence, Loki watched as her whole body changed. Vielae stood up straight, squaring her shoulders and holding her hands behind her back. Her feet moved apart to match the width of her shoulders, and her face became stern. "Stand up and take that pose again." Loki hesitated for a moment, but then realized that she was going to teach him. He rose and assumed the pose again, this time not falling over. By mirroring and with spoken instruction, Vielae taught Loki the first form of Surit'sa Rahi. Vielae found herself enjoying this. She had never been allowed to teach back home, so having a student was a new experience for her. It took a few days for her to figure out what got the most favorable responses from Loki, and for Loki to figure out how to get the most out of Vielae's instruction. Being limited to spoken instruction and mirroring movements was difficult, but within a week or two, Loki had gotten the first form down with acceptable skill. After that, Vielae told him, the mastery comes from practicing. They then moved on to the second form, working in a similar manner.

One night, after a good day's work, they sat down to their respective meals, and just talked.

"What was it like, growing up on Svartalfheim?" Loki asked. "I've been able to sneak there a few times as a child, but I've never spent a whole lot of time there."

"It was a warrior's life for me," Vielae said. "My father was a great warlord, and a strong warrior in his own right."

"And your mother?" Loki asked. Vielae frowned slightly.

"I never knew her," she said softly, as if just realizing it for the first time. "I don't know who my mother was, or if she's even alive."

"It has been 5,000 years. Is that possible?" Loki wondered aloud.

"Yes, it's possible. However, given my father's...tendencies...it's unlikely." She sounded defeated.

"Temper?" When Vielae didn't answer, Loki decided not to press the issue, though curiosity had him tight in her grasp. They both finished their meal in silence. Once finished, Loki started writing down the notes from the day's training. He did his best to avoid asking Vielae any questions, mainly because she had sat on the floor and appeared to be meditating. When he had finished, which was about two hours, he received a visit from his Queen mother. Vielae watched as they conversed, knowing that Queen Frigga was using the same magic that was used when she visited last time. When Loki ended her transmission, Vielae heard Frigga ask "Am I not your mother?" With a sigh, Loki had answered, "No". This confirmed something that Vielae had suspected from the beginning: Frigga wasn't his real mother. That's why he didn't pry into the subject with her earlier; he didn't know who his real mother was either.

Vielae had noticed something even more peculiar. Loki didn't look like the rest of the Asgardians that she had seen. He was paler, leaner, and his hair was much darker. Realizing that curiosity had her, Vielae decided to take the plunge...and ask.

"Loki," she said, "You're not from Asgard, are you?" Vielae held her breath, waiting for a reaction. When it didn't come, Vielae looked at Loki. He was smiling, but there was slight sadness in his eyes.

"Finally figured that out, did you?" he asked. "No, I am not of Asgard by birth. I was taken from my home by Odin, when I was an infant." Vielae's eyes widened. Loki decided to see if she could figure out where he was from, even though he secretly did not want her to.

"Do you know who your father is?" Vielae asked. Loki nodded, his smile fading slightly.

"He is called Laufey," he replied.

"Laufey?!" Vielae exclaimed. "You're a Jotun..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"You sound disappointed, Vielae," Loki quipped.

"No, it's not that," Vielae said quickly. "I remembered reading something about Odin removing a Jotun baby from Laufey's palace. I just...didn't expect that baby to be you. You don't look Jotun," she said, finishing somewhat lamely. Loki grinned.

"You mean I'm not blue and hideous?"  
  
"No you're..." Vielae began, the word 'handsome' catching in her throat. Loki's grin became wider as he watched Vielae realize that she was blushing. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. With great internal effort, Vielae wrenched her gaze away from Loki's beautiful green eyes. Though standing with her back to him, she could still feel his gaze piercing through her like a dagger.  _This is absurd. I can't be feeling anything for him...can I?_  Vielae asked herself as she laid down to sleep. At the same time, Loki was lying down, thinking.

 _This woman is...interesting._  With a small jolt, he realized what that meant to his heart. He wanted to look at her more. Just the other day, he had caught himself watching her as she slept, enjoying her gentle breathing and memorizing everything about her face. He had feelings for her.

And that, more than anything in the Nine Realms, scared him.

***Surit'sa Rahi translates to "bare hands" in Drow. This was the closest I could get to their language.**


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margrim and Arlith are OCs just for Vielae's backstory. Margrim is a Gordon Ramsay-esque character, whereas Arlith is closer to Daniel Radcliff.

_In the main training grounds, Vielae faced a young male in unarmed combat. While she had mastered all 10 forms of the Surit'sa Rahi 10 years prior, the young man in front of her had mastered them as well, although more recently. He was putting up quite the fight, and Vielae was working through all of her skill in order to defeat him. Nearby, the Master-at-Arms, Margrim, was watching them. Margrim was a stern, tough master, who never missed an opportunity to criticize his students in the harshest way possible. Also nearby was Vielae's only friend, Algrim the Strong, a loyal soldier of Lord Malekith. Algrim was fond of Vielae, and often gave her praise when Margrim ripped her to shreds. Vielae dodged a punch from Arlith, the young boy she was fighting, and saw an opening just underneath his arm. With a shout, Vielae shoved her shoulder into Arlith's ribs and threw him out of the sparring ring. Vielae leaped into the air over Arlith, landed behind him, and went to snap his neck, stopping just short of the final move, but enough to show that she had gone for the killing blow. Both of the young fighters gave a sigh. While both were relieved sighs, though Vielae's was tinged with satisfaction, while Arlith's was tinged with defeat. Vielae helped him up and they both saluted each other before turning and saluting Margrim._

" _That," Margrim began. "was absolutely dreadful. Vielae, you mastered Surit'sa Rahi 5 years before Arlith and it took you that long to defeat him? Lord Malekith would be most disappointed. You're completely useless, Vielae. And you, Arlith," he then turned on the younger Elf. "You're skills are next to completely nonexistent. You left hundreds of openings for her! You're fortunate that she did not see them." Margrim stood for a moment and surveyed both of them. Vielae and Arlith stood at attention, not daring to even make eye contact with the Master-at-Arms. Finally, he waved his arms in disgust. "Get out of my sight, both of you," he said. The two saluted him again, and he made them hold it for a full two minutes before returning the salute and allowing them to leave. They practically ran away from him, not wanting to give him a chance to say something else. Near the entrance to the training yard, there was a large fountain that many of the warriors had taken to cooling off in after practice. Pulling a small cloth from her belt, Vielae dumped it in the water, and then slapped it on to her neck, not even bothering to wring the excess water from it. The cool water felt wonderful as she allowed it to soak through her tunic under her armor and down her back. As she cupped some to splash over her face, she caught an audible sigh from Arlith too. Vielae looked at him and grinned as she noticed that he had done the same thing. Chuckling slightly, she splashed the water on her face, embracing the shock it gave as the exhaustion was momentarily pushed away._

" _Ignore what Master Margrim said, Lady Vielae," Arlith said as he wet his own cloth again to wipe his face. "You fought well today." Vielae looked at the boy and smiled._

" _Thank you, Arlith. You also fought well today. I have never had such a fight with someone younger than me," she replied. Arlith grinned slightly and inclined his head in a small bow, which Vielae returned. As they continued to clean themselves, Arlith's hand brushed Vielae's just slightly as they were wetting their cloths again. They froze and looked at each other. Vielae could not call this boy a friend, as she hardly knew him. However, there was no denying that he was handsome and very kind. Vielae could feel the heat rising in her face. Arlith opened his mouth to say something, when a guard approached the pair._

" _Lady Vielae, Lord Malekith requests your presence," he said. Vielae sighed._

" _Forgive me, Arlith, but I must not keep him waiting," she said apologetically. Arlith nodded and bid Vielae farewell as she wrung out the cloth she had been using, put it back into a small pouch on her belt, and followed the guard to Lord Malekiths chambers. As she waited outside for the guard to announce her, she straightened herself up. Vielae dusted off her armor, smoothed down her hair, and even re-braided the large braid running down her back. Finally, after two agonizingly long minutes, she was allowed in._

_Malekiths chambers were very grand. Vielae saw no bed, but she knew that there was one in the room off to her left. She was in his study, the only place he allowed anyone to see. Malekith himself was looking out of a large window at the training grounds below, where many warriors were still training. Even though the window was shut, Vielae could hear the sounds of fighting. When she realized that she could not hear Margrims voice, she looked around. Margrim was sitting to her left, looking smug._

" _Close the door, Vielae," Malekith said without looking at her. Vielae did as she was told without a word. When she shut the door and turned back to face her Lord, Malekith turned and faced her. Vielae was one of the few people on Svartalfheim that could look Malekith in the eye without flinching, mainly because he favored her, and almost never shouted at her. However, he was still cold, and was harsh when she did less than what he expected of her. At this point, Vielae couldn't tell if he was pleased or disappointed in her. His expression was blank. "Vielae, Master Margrim tells me that you were not performing at your best down there," Malekith said, nodding towards the window where he had been standing. With a glance at Margrim, Vielae cleared her throat. Malekith always admonished her when she did not speak clearly._

" _I respectfully disagree with him, my Lord," she responded, her tone clear and polite. "Did my Lord see the fight?"_

" _I did, yes," Malekith said._

" _May I ask what you thought of it?" Vielae asked. Malekith was silent for a few moments, as if considering his words._

" _I thought you used all of your skill, and you used it well. However, that boy has only been a master for a few months, and you have had 10 years to perfect your techniques. I expected more of you, Vielae, and you disappointed me," Malekith said. Vielae held his gaze, feeling that she had done her best. Suddenly, she was smacked on the back of the head by Margrim._

" _How dare you! You dare to hold your head high when you are being shamed by your Lord!" he said. Vielae rounded on him, sweeping low and catching Margrim off guard. As he crashed to the ground, Vielae glared at him._

" _Margrim!" barked Malekith. "You will not lay your hands on her in my presence!" Margrim, enraged by being embarrassed in front of Lord Malekith, seemed not to hear as he attacked Vielae. He pushed himself off of the ground and aimed a kick at Vielae's head. Vielae ducked and planted her foot right in the small of Margrims back, causing the master-at-arms to cry out in pain. Margrim was about to retaliate when a hand caught his and Vielae's fists. "ENOUGH! Vielae, you are dismissed. I shall deal with you later. Margrim, stay. You and I have things to discuss." Vielae wrenched her first from Malekiths hand, bowed, and left in a hurry._

_Later that night, Vielae was taking a walk to calm down. She had received quite tongue lashing from Malekith, for disappointing him and for fighting openly in his presence. As she walked, she heard her name being called. Vielae turned around, and she saw Arlith coming towards her. Then, she saw Margrim behind Arlith. Before Vielae could even call out, Margrim threw a dagger and it buried itself in Arlith's back. Everything that followed seemed to happen in flashes._

_Arlith fell into her arms._

_Vielae wept, calling for help._

_Arlith, managing a smile, coughed up blood._

_He breathed her name, his voice weak._

_With a sigh, he died._

_Vielae saw red..._


	6. Out of my Dreams

...and sat up screaming. Loki awoke with a start at the sound of her scream. Jumping from his bed, he ran toward her cell in a panic. Her eyes were wild and flashing and she was heaving for breath. Her face was a mixture of fear and fury, as if something horrific had just happened. Two guards came running, and as they were interrogating her, Loki watched as Vielae feigned relaxing, though her eyes still flashed. Once the guards were gone, Loki locked eyes with Vielae.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Vielae tried to break his gaze, but found that she could not.

"It was just a dream," Vielae said. Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, which made her wince a bit.

"It doesn't seem like it was just a dream," he said, skeptical. Vielae sighed. She should have learned by now that it was not wise to lie to the God of Mischief. He saw straight through it. Vielae closed her eyes and heaved a huge sigh. She knew that, eventually, he would figure out who she really was. However, she wasn't ready to tell him. Vielae trusted him, but not enough to tell him everything; not yet.

"You're right, it wasn't just a dream," she said. "It was a memory; the memory of my first kill." When Loki didn't say anything, Vielae continued. "It was the Master-at-arms, Margrim. He was never fond of me. In fact, I would go so far as to say that he hated me. I had sparred with a boy named Arlith, and we had both fought well...well enough for me, at least. Margrim wasn't impressed at all. He said I could have beat Arlith much faster than I did. Anyway, he ran and told my..." Vielae caught herself. Loki's green eyes narrowed slightly, like he could tell that she wasn't telling him everything. "...Lord," Vielae continued, trying to keep her voice steady. "I was summoned to him and while we were discussing things, Margrim got angry and struck me. We fought for a moment, and I was dismissed. Lord Malekith gave me a horrid tongue lashing later for fighting in his presence and not on the sparring field. I was taking a walk to clear my head when Arlith called me." Vielae paused, the vision still fresh in her mind. Loki knew what she was going to say.

"Margrim killed Arlith, didn't he?" Loki said softly. Vielae looked at him, tears welling up. The Prince marveled at her tears. Against her black eyes, they glittered like opals. Despite the sadness, they gave her eyes a sparkle, making her more beautiful to him. She nodded, allowing the tears to fall from her eyes, creating a wet trail down her cheeks.

"To this day, I don't know if Margrim was aiming for me or Arlith," she said, her low voice cracking, not even bothering to hold back the sound of pain and sadness. "I don't remember much after that. The next thing I knew, I was standing behind Margrim's body. I was shaking, and my heart was pounding in my chest. A crowd had gathered and everyone was just staring at me, not saying a word. I looked at Margrim's body. His head was facing me, but the rest of him was on it's side. Lord Malekith came up to me and simply lead me away. I think he said something, but I still wasn't in my right mind. I asked Algrim, my teacher, later on about what had happened. According to him, Margrim and I fought for a full hour. For the better part of it, I was on the offensive. He said that I was like a feral animal; that the only expression on my face was pure rage." An image of Vielae's face contorted with rage popped into Loki's head. He shuddered a bit, for it looked truly terrifying. Vielae closed her eyes, allowing the emotions to flow. She struggled to keep them from her face, but her tears gave it away. Loki found himself wanting to embrace her; to hold her close and try to make the pain go away. The urge increased as Vielae wrapped her arms around herself, as if comforting herself. Without thinking, Loki got up and moved to the edge of his cell, pressing his hand against the wall. "It doesn't matter now," she continued. "I've killed many since that day, but I'll probably die here, so I can't kill any more. Perhaps it's for the best." Vielae got up and looked at Loki. The look of longing on his face surprised her, as did his stance. With a grin, he backed up slightly and adopted the first stance of the first level of Surit'sa Rahi.

"Dance with me, Vielae," he said. Vielae was shocked. His stance was absolutely perfect. There wasn't a muscle out of place. He looked as though she could throw a stone at him, and he would not budge. With a small smile, Vielae fell into the same stance, and in perfect sync, the two moved through the first form at a slow tempo. Every movement their bodies made was fluid, smooth, but powerful. Vielae felt her breathing slow, her heart stop pounding, and her muscles relax. She remembered back to meditation classes that she had taken as a child. She never felt comfortable meditating like that. It was calming sometimes, but not always. With a smile, she realized that  _this_  was her meditation. For some reason, moving through the form in sync with someone was more relaxing than sitting and breathing deeply ever was. Her mind was focused and her body relaxed. It was bliss. Allowing herself a moment to look over at Loki, she remembered that he had asked her to dance. She found herself wondering what it would feel like if she  _actually_ danced with him. When they were finished, Loki looked across the way at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, now," she replied, stretching her arms as a cool-down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, bowing slightly. "If there is one thing that I do not enjoy, it is a woman in distress." Just as he said that, a squad of guards came in, accompanied by Lady Sif. She was dressed in her golden armor, shield on her left arm, sword sheathed at her right side. Her long black hair was pulled into a high horse tail, away from her chiseled yet feminine features. They marched straight to Vielae's cell.

"Against the wall, prisoner," she said, her tone authoritative and cold. Vielae backed up slowly until her back touched a solid wall. The outer walls were deactivated, two guards entered, and placed shackles on her.

"Are we going somewhere, my Lady?" she asked, not afraid to address the fearsome Valkyrie.

"The Allfather has summoned you. That should be enough reason for you, Elf," Sif said, spitting the last word out. As Vielae was lead past her, she met Sif's terrifying gaze and grinned.

"Dark Elf, my lady. If you're going to show contempt for my race, at least do it correctly." Loki couldn't help but snort at the comment. He made even less effort to hide his mirth when Sif shot him a glare. As Vielae was taken away, Loki's eyes followed her. The door slammed shut and his smile widened slightly.

"I like her," he said quietly to himself, and laid down on his lounge for a nap.


	7. A Force to be Reckoned With

Vielae was taken to the infirmary, where Odin, Thor, and – much to Vielae's surprise – a human girl were waiting. The girl was lying on a table while a projection of her hovered above her, observed by the healers. Something was nagging at the back of Vielae's mind, a presence that felt oddly familiar. Upon closer inspection, there was something flowing through the projection of the girl's body.

"We've brought her, my King," Vielae heard Sif say. Her eyes shifted back to Odin, who looked at her.

"Thank you," Odin said. He then pointed to the shackles. "Those won't be necessary." With a nod, the guard unlocked the shackles from around Vielae's wrists. "Leave us." Sif and the guards saluted, and left, but not before Sif gave Vielae a poisonous glare. Vielae, however, was glued to the projection above the human girl. The presence in the back of her mind was becoming clearer, and Vielae didn't like the sound that she was hearing.

"I take it you know what this is, then?" Odin said. Barely aware of what he was saying, Vielae approached the table and nodded slightly. The presence was now clear as day, and she looked at the human lying on the table.

"How came you by this, Midgardian?" she asked, frowning. "This was locked away years ago."

"I don't know. I got pulled through a portal, ended up somewhere, and the next thing I knew, this thing was inside of me," she replied. "I'm Jane Foster, by the way." Vielae looked at the human. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hair was chestnut brown. She had a slender build and her clothes were hugging her body, showing a womanly but strong figure.

"Vielae of Svartalfheim," she replied.

"So, you do know what this is, right?" Jane asked, sounding a little confused. Vielae nodded this time.

"This is the Aether, a force powerful enough to wipe out the nine realms." Thor and Jane looked confused, but when Vielae and Odin locked gazes, she saw determination, and a bit of disbelief.

"I was afraid of that," he murmured.

"Father, what is the Aether?" Thor asked. Odin beckoned him to follow. Jane and Vielae also followed, and Vielae started to explain.

"The Aether has existed since before the birth of the nine realms," she said. "It has never been completely understood, but the most important thing to remember is that it is sentient. It behaves like a living thing. This fact brought us to the conclusion that it is, indeed, alive. Has anyone been hurt that you didn't mean to?" she asked Jane, who nodded.

"A police officer in London, and a few guards here," Jane replied.

"The Aether perceived them as a threat, and defended you as it's host," Vielae said.

"One dark elf once tried to destroy the nine realms with the Aether," Odin said as they entered a room in the library. He opened up a specific book and the pictures began to move slowly. Vielae recognized the scene all too well.

"Malekith," she whispered. Odin looked at her, and nodded.

"Yes, Lord Malekith the Accursed. He tried to use the Aether during the last Convergence. My father stopped him and hid the Aether away. Malekith, in a desperate attempt, killed off most of his army and disappeared. He's most likely dead, along with the rest of his people." Odin moved away from the book. Vielae looked at him and cleared her throat.

"The rest of his people?" she repeated. "Something you failed to mention, Allfather, is that your father captured me to signal the next convergence. The Convergence would be the time when Malekith would try again. The Aether calls to him, and I can hear it as well. Malekith may have been cruel, but he was determined and resourceful. I wouldn't count him out yet." Everyone looked at her. She then looked at Jane. "We need to remove the Aether from you. Along with being sentient, it is also a parasite. If we do not remove it soon, it will begin to consume you. You're doing remarkably well for a mortal, but I do not hold much hope. The longer you remain bound to it, the worse you're going to get."

"Okay," Jane said quietly. "Scared now."

"You said you can hear the call. Can you remove it from her?" Thor asked Vielae, who looked uncertain.

"I can try, but it may not work. It is calling to Malekith, the most powerful of our race," she mused. "It may not want anything to do with me."

"Try, please," Jane said. She stood squarely in front of Vielae and met her eyes with a fire that Vielae had only seen in one other person: Loki.

"Are you sure?" Vielae asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jane asked, grounding her stance.

"I could speed up the process and you could die," Vielae said, choosing to be frank. Jane's expression faltered for a moment, but she strengthened her resolve and locked eyes with Vielae again.

"Try anyway," she said. Vielae studied the girl's expression, looking for any sign of doubt or fear. Much to her surprise, she found none.

"Very well," Vielae said. She faced Jane, took a deep breath, and held her hand out. She began mentally calling to the Aether, willing it to leave the human's body and inhabit her. To her surprise, she felt a tug in response, making her pull harder. However, when the Aether began to offer resistance, Jane let out a cry of pain, and Vielae let go. Jane doubled over, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," Vielae said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was immediately pulled away by Thor, who stood in front of her, protectively.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thor said, raising Mjolnir.

"What she asked me to, you fool," Vielae retorted. "I stopped when it began to hurt her. Obviously, the Aether does not accept me as it's host."

"Then why did you try?" shouted the prince of Asgard.

"Because I wanted to try every option," Jane responded from behind her protector. Odin stepped forward, beckoning to two guards.

"Take her back to her cell," he commanded. As Vielae was shackled again, Jane pushed past Thor.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" she demanded.

"She is a prisoner," Odin replied. Nodding to the two guards, and they started to lead Vielae away.

"A prisoner?" Jane repeated. "You let her help me, and you're going to just chuck her back in jail?"

"She may have helped you, but she is still a Dark Elf. Just one is dangerous," Odin said. Vielae looked at Jane, stunned. This woman was standing up to the Allfather, the most powerful being in the Nine Realms, and she didn't even flinch under his gaze.

"Take her home, my son," Odin ordered Thor, and walked away. "And take her back to prison," he added to the guards. As Vielae was taken away, Jane jumped in front of Vielae and embraced her.

"Thank you for trying," she whispered. Vielae was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She had failed, and yet Jane was still thanking her for trying.

"You...you're welcome," Vielae managed to say. Jane smiled, and moved away. As she was taken back to the prison, she was confused. A woman who didn't even know her had just embraced her and thanked her for failing. It wasn't until she heard Loki's voice that she realized where she was.

"Vielae?" Loki was calling.

"What?" Vielae asked, snapping from her stupor.

"What did they want?" he asked, slightly annoyed for having to ask again.

"Oh," Vielae replied. She gathered herself mentally and focused. "Forgive me, Loki. I was thinking."

"I can see that," Loki replied, grinning slightly.

"I was asked to help someone," Vielae answered. "A human. Somehow, she's been bonded with the Aether."

"The Aether?" Loki asked, stunned. "I thought that was locked away for good,somewhere that cannot be reached by anyone."

"The Convergence is upon us, Loki. There are little portals everywhere. It's entirely possible for one to have opened up that would lead to the Aether," Vielae explained. Loki nodded, accepting her explanation. He then sat down, and started thinking. Vielae could almost see his thoughts swirling in his head. "Loki, it doesn't matter what you're thinking," she said, as though answering his thoughts. "We're stuck in here. No amount of magic can get through these walls, and the Aether will not answer to you, either." Loki looked up at Vielae, and smiled his most charming smile. It made Vielae's heart melt. However, she also noticed the mischievous, dangerous light sparkling in his bright green eyes. For some reason, Vielae didn't care. She loved that light in his eyes, and she loved his smile. She didn't know why, but she adored it.

"Something you will learn about me, Vielae," Loki crooned. "I can make any situation work for me." Vielae didn't doubt him at all, but she did fear for him.


	8. The Past Catches Up

Another group of prisoners was brought into the dungeons. This had been happening almost daily. With the Bifrost repaired, Thor and the Asgardian army were busy taking care of armies of bandits who, while Asgard was isolated, had risen up and started terrorizing the middle realms. This group, from what Vielae had heard the guards saying, was another group from Vanaheim. Vielae was re-reading a history book as they were brought in. She, like Loki, gave them a glance over to see if there was anything interesting. Normally, there wasn't anything. This time, however, was completely different. As Vielae scanned the group, there was a hulking form in red armor. Though Vielae could not see his face, she gasped when she saw his eyes.

Ice blue eyes with black sclera...just like hers.

It apparently surprised the prisoner, because he stared back at her, even as he walked by her cell. Loki, who had looked at the group at the same time as Vielae, saw this exchange and was surprised at the horror on Vielae's face. Her white skin seemed even whiter as she stared at this prisoner, and he stared back. He and the other prisoners were placed in a cell 4 down from Loki's. As the cell wall was activated, Loki put down the book he had been reading, waited for the guards to walk away, and looked at Vielae, who was still staring in the prisoner's direction.

"Vielae?" Loki called softly. After a few moments, Vielae shook her head slightly and looked at Loki.

"Hmm?" she said, her thoughts still on the prisoner.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked. Vielae seemed slow to comprehend the question, which worried him slightly.

"His eyes," she finally said. "His eyes were like mine."  _No one's eyes are like yours_ , Loki wanted to say. He caught himself before he spoke, and chose instead to say nothing. He tilted his head slightly and fixed a quizzical look on his face. "No other race in the Nine Realms has eyes like a Dark Elf, Loki," Vielae said, certain of it. "And I doubt magic could create such a convincing illusion," she added, noticing Loki looking skeptical.  _You haven't seen me at work_ , Loki thought.

"That doesn't explain why you look as though you have seen a ghost, Vielae," Loki said.

"I thought my people were gone," Vielae stated. "I know you think I would be overjoyed to see one of my kin, I didn't have a great relationship with them, save one or two. Surely you can imagine how this would worry me." Loki thought carefully, prying his mind to imagine how Vielae could feel. When he finally found it, the realization must have shown on his face, because Vielae began to nod. Loki began to ask another question, when they heard screaming from down the aisle. It was the cell that had just been filled. The hulking figured in red armor was seizing horribly, and the prisoners were calling to the guards for help. Suddenly, there was an explosion of black smoke. When it cleared, the hulking figure was even bigger. From what Vielae could see, he seemed to have magma coming from cracks in his skin. She could barely breathe. Loki watched as the slight look of terror became clear and more pronounced, turning into pure horror.

"Vielae, what is it? What's happening?" he asked, straining to see. This time, Vielae didn't even seem to hear him at all. "Vielae!" Loki called. Not taking her eyes off of the scene down the aisle, Vielae uttered one word, so softly that Loki had to read her lips to understand her.

"Kursed." Loki probed all of the information stored in his head until he found what that word meant. According to legend, Dark Elves had small pods that, when crushed, released an energy into a hosts body, giving them incredible strength and power, but also ultimately consuming them. Many a soldier had been killed by Kursed in past wars, but it was said that all of those pods had been destroyed.  _Apparently not_ , Loki thought wryly. His thoughts were interrupted by a man screaming in fear and pain. Unable to see the action, Loki studied Vielae's reaction. She was leaning against the corner pillar closest to the door, and it seemed that her knees had begun to give way. The terror was clearer than day on her face, and her skin had gone whiter than snow. Loki began to worry. He had never seen her this frightened before.

Vielae was truly frightened. She felt her knees go weak as she leaned against the pillar of her cell for support. She felt the breath catch in her chest, along with a scream. The Kursed warrior was pressing a man's head against the outer wall of the cell, making it bend. With a mighty punch, the warrior struck right next to the man's head, shattering the wall and two of the cells next to him, as well as a few across the aisle. After a moment of silence, the now-freed prisoners ran out of their cells and out of the dungeon, hooting and hollering as they did. The Kursed walked slowly up the aisle, studying his surroundings. Loki immediately guessed why he was here. Asgard had powerful defenses against airborne attacks, and they can only be disabled from the inside. Still seething with rage against Odin and Thor, he was more than happy to point the Kursed in the right direction.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left," he said simply. The Kursed regarded him for a moment, and gave no sign that he had even heard Loki. However, something told him that the huge warrior understood. Then, the Kursed looked toward Vielae, gave a slight gasp, and – much to Loki's surprise – went over to her cell and dropped to one knee.

"Jallil Vielae," he said. ( _Lady Vielae_ ). Vielae stared for a moment, and then pressed a hand against the wall, her face a mixture of relief, fear, and sadness.

"Algrim? Vel'bol inbal dos xunor?" ( _Algrim? What have you done?_ )

"Usstan ssiggrin dos zhahen eighinyrr," the Kursed replied. ( _I thought you were dead_ ) "Dosst ilham nau'thale nindol thrityh ulu ragar l'Aether. Doer lu'valm udossa, ussta jallil. Senger Malekith orn tlu sae'uth ulu kyorl dos 'sohna." ( _Your father leads this attack to find the Aether. Come and join us, my lady. Lord Malekith will be pleased to see you again_.) Loki watched this exchange with interest. Though he could not understand everything, the words 'Aether' and 'Malekith' came through, along with what he assumed was Vielae's title. Vielae almost accepted his offer. However, at the mention of Malekith, the offer of escape lost it's luster.

"Bel'la dos, ussta abbil, jhal nau. Usstan orn naut alu ulu Malekith suul. Uk zet uns'aa shil ulu skiki cos. Ele zhal'la usstan dortho ukta a jal?" ( _Thank you, my friend, but no. I will not go to Malekith's side. He left me here to rot. Why should I aid him at all?)_. Vielae became increasingly more angry. The memories of Malekith's betrayal were suddenly pushed to the forefront of her memory, and her loathing for him boiled like an angry sea. Algrim seemed surprised.

"P'wal dos ph'uss d'udossa. Dosst lodias ssinssrigg dos, ussta jallil," he replied softly. ( _Because you are one of us. Your people love you_ ). Vielae turned away from him, unable to face him. His plea was sincere, and he had been one of the few people that Vielae had been friends with on Svartalfheim.  _I cannot_ , she thought.  _I cannot allow father to succeed_.

"Ein taudl. Usstan shlubnaut alu xuil dos. Nin alu, p'los dos lle'warin dosst mayar," Vielae said, finally turning to face Algrim. ( _I'm sorry. I cannot go with you. Now go, before you miss your chance._ )

"Jallil Vielae," Algrim said, pleading with her one last time. Vielae's sad expression turned to one of ferocity.

"Alu!" she commanded. ( _Go!_ ). Algrim slowly rose, and then saluted her.

"Usstan orn tesso Senger Malekith nindel dos ph'ghil. Uk zhal doel whol dos, ussta Jallil. Udos orn dormagyn dos," he vowed. ( _I will tell Lord Malekith that you are here. He shall come for you, my Lady. We will save you._ ) He then turned and left. As the dust settled, Vielae closed her eyes.

"Vel'drav chath tu'kath pholor Jotunheim," she said quietly. ( _When fire falls upon Jotunheim_ ). With a sigh, she dropped to her knees and just sat there, not saying anything, not moving. Loki watched her for a few minutes, waiting to see if she would do anything. Questions were storming to be answered, and yet, he was hesitant to ask. Vielae had just been reminded of something horrible, and Loki could tell that she didn't want to talk. But he would not have his curiosity go unsatisfied.

"Vielae?" he asked after a full five minutes. Slowly, Vielae raised her head and met Loki's gaze. Her face was streaked with tears. Despite giving no signs, she had been weeping. "Are you alright?" Loki asked, choosing to ask after her first. Vielae's face showed absolutely no emotion, but her eyes said everything. She was not alright. Once again, Loki was overcome with the urge to embrace her, kiss her tears away, and promise that everything would be fine. He even moved towards her, reaching out to her slightly. As he did this, he saw her eyes light up for a brief moment. She even shifted her weight slightly, as if to get up and fall into his arms, which was something she desperately wanted now. Both realized that there were walls between them, and relaxed back a bit. "What was that?" Loki asked.

"'Who would be the more appropriate question," Vielae answered. Loki could not help but grin at the slight cynicism in her tone. "Algrim the Strong, the greatest warrior my people have seen, and the most loyal soldier Malekith has ever had."

"I did hear him mention Malekith when you two were talking," Loki commented, sitting cross-legged on the floor close to the glowing prison wall that faced Vielae's cell. "There was something he called you, as well. Jallil?" Vielae smirked slightly. His pronunciation was perfect.

"Jallil means 'lady'," Vielae answered, slowly coming to terms with the fact that Loki was about to discover everything that she hadn't told him yet.

"You're nobility?" he asked. Vielae nodded. "This Algrim seemed very devoted to you, as well. He seemed hel-bent on getting you out of here. Why is that? You said he was loyal to Malekith." Vielae took a deep breath, calmed her nerves, and looked Loki straight in the eyes.

"Algrim's loyalty to me is second only to the loyalty he holds for Lord Malekith...my father." Loki, for the first time in a long time, was speechless.

"Malekith...is your father?" Loki repeated, stunned. Vielae nodded. "But...if you're his daughter, how did you end up here?" Vielae said nothing. Instead, her expression darkened to one of pure, unadulterated hatred. She gave a sigh that sounded more like a growl. The light in her blue and black eyes was replaced with the angry fire that Loki could tell burned inside of her. Just the expression on her face gave him all of the information he needed. "He betrayed you. He left you to Bor to be captured." Vielae gave a small nod and rose. Loki observed her closely.

Her whole body was tensed. Her hands were curled into fists so tightly, Loki swore he could see blood dripping from her palms. She was shaking, and her breathing was shallow. She was bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. Then, without warning and with a shout, she punched the column next to her, causing a sizable dent in it. Loki jumped slightly.  _So this is what rage looks like on a Dark Elf_ , he thought as he watched her. Vielae raised her eyes, locking with Loki's. Her face was a picture of rage so perfect, she could fell the most fearsome beast with a look. Even Loki's resolve balked and he took a step back.

"Asgard is doomed," Vielae said quietly, her tone low and menacing. She then returned to her sofa, sat down, and began to meditate.

For the next few hours, they heard nothing but the occasional explosion. Slowly, Vielae was able to calm down. She even went through the second level of the Surit'sa Rahi to relax. As things quieted down, Vielae noticed a guard come in and walk straight to Loki, removing his helmet. Vielae paid full attention. None of the guards ever respected him like that.

"My Lord, Queen Frigga is dead," the guard said solemnly. Loki said nothing. Instead, he nodded his thanks, and the guard departed with a small bow. Vielae's heart dropped. Frigga was dead? How can that be? She watched as Loki slowly got up and moved to the center of his cell.

"Loki?" Vielae called softly. He didn't answer. Instead, there was a blast of power from his body, and all of his furniture went flying. Vielae gasped. She watched in horror as Loki went ballistic, throwing and breaking anything he could get his hands on. Her horror quickly turned to pity as he finally met her gaze. The pain that was reflected in his eyes was immeasurable. Vielae knew it all too well, but all she could do was watch. Overcome by her feelings, she longed to break from her cell, break into his, and hold him. She wanted to take the pain from him. She wanted to be there for him to release his emotions. After breaking everything there was to break, Loki collapsed on the ground and began to weep. "Loki," Vielae called again. Loki's crying stopped for a brief moment, and looked at her. His green eyes were red and watery. He wanted to feel her arms around him. He wanted to be held to her breast and cry until he could cry no more. At that moment, that moment of shared pain and despair, the two hardest hearts in Asgard finally, at long last, softened. Vielae began to cry with him. Loki managed to move toward the outer wall of his cell, getting as close as he could to Vielae, and the two wept together. "I'm so sorry," she managed. "You're mother was the first person here who was kind to me."

"Her kindness was never matched," Loki said quietly. "Though she was not my mother," he added, his voice slightly louder and more stern. Vielae's tears halted briefly as she looked him square in the eyes.

"Yes, she was," Vielae stated. "She took care of you from infancy. She raised you as if she had carried you, and saved your life when your punishment would have surely been death. She WAS your mother." The truth of Vielae's words cut into Loki's heart like never before. He realized she was right.

"I will avenge her," he vowed. He expected Vielae to protest, and was surprised when she merely nodded.

"If I can help, I will," she vowed, determination echoing in her voice. Each of them pressed a hand against the glowing wall of their cells and imagined them touching, making a solemn promise to each other.

They would do this together, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chosen of Eilistraee's Drow translator for helping with my elvish dialogue. I thought it would be fun, but I couldn't find anything for the dialect they speak in the movie. I figured drow would be the closest.


	9. I'll Not Abandon Her

That night, Loki's heart told him exactly how he felt.

_He found himself standing in one of the many gardens of Asgard. This was where Frigga took him and Thor to play when they were boys. Loki remembered running among the trees, learning how to trick his brother into following illusions of himself. A sly grin crept across his face as he relished the confused look on a young Thor's face as the brother he had been chasing vanished, only to reappear right behind him. As he looked around at the refreshing scene, he heard a voice calling his name._

" _Loki," it said. The tone was friendly, loving, and warm, but barely a whisper. Loki looked around, but saw no one._

" _Loki," it called again, this time, from the trees to his left. Loki turned and again saw no one. However, he ran into the trees and didn't stop running until he came to another clearing. All the while, the voice was becoming louder. As he entered the clearing, he stopped dead at the image before him._

_It was Vielae, but in a way that he thought he would never see her. Her hair was loose and free, hanging to just below her waistline. Instead of the trousers and tunic that she always wore, she was wearing a shimmering silver samite gown. The bodice and long sleeves gently hugged her frame, while the skirt flowed freely in the wind. Her white skin and hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. The scars on her face were gone, making her look even younger. Her ice blue eyes danced with light. On her brow was a circlet of silver woven to look like intertwined vines. As she saw Loki, a sincere, gentle smile spread across her face. Loki slowly walked towards her._

" _This is a dream," he softly told himself. Vielae merely nodded, her smile not diminishing a bit. As he got close, she reached out a hand to him. Every bit of his mind was screaming that it wasn't real, but his heart was overpowering him. Who cares? It seemed to ask. Enjoy it. It's what you want. This was one of the rare times that Loki obeyed his heart. He reached out and took her hand. The sensation felt real. Her hand was soft and warm, and it squeezed his just slightly, giving a reassuring feeling. Loki walked a bit closer to Vielae, leaving only a few feet between them. They stood and looked into each others eyes, studying. Loki saw nothing but kindness and hope in Vielaes eyes, and Vielae saw hope, happiness, and a bit of desire in Lokis eyes. Satisfied with what they saw, they started walking through the garden. Loki began to regale Vielae with stories from his childhood. A few made Vielae giggle, a noise that Loki never wanted to stop hearing. It was light and musical, and made his own heart sing. They came to a small pond, where Loki had spent many a day reading, practicing magic, or just thinking. The pair sat down and just watched as the light reflected off of the still waters of the pond, like a mirror. After a few minutes of silence, Loki looked at Vielae, took a breath, and took the plunge._

" _Vielae, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I have come to care for you. I have never cared for someone like this before, and I...," he trailed off. Vielae gently cupped his face in her hand, gazing into his eyes. Unconsciously, Loki slightly tilted his face into her hand and closed his eyes, relishing in the touch of her soft skin on his cheek. When he opened them, Vielae's face was inches from his own. He gasped slightly in surprise, and she grinned._

" _I know. I feel the same way," she whispered, and closed the gap between them. Loki inhaled deeply as Vielae's lips gently met his own, pressing into him with a soft pressure. He was caught off guard for only a moment, and he returned the gesture. The kiss was soft and innocent at first. Loki could feel the warmth radiating from her, and the soft push her hand was applying just behind his jaw, pushing the kiss deeper. Allowing himself to let go, Loki moved a hand into her long, white hair, pulling himself and her deeper into the kiss. Passion flared in both of them and the kiss became heated. Loki heard Vielae take a deep breath as he pulled her close, and her hand moved into his hair, her fingers becoming tangled in the raven locks. Without breaking the kiss, Loki gently laid her backwards onto the soft grass, placing his body gently on top of hers. When they broke the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Gasping for breath, Vielae smiled and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb._

" _I love you," Loki whispered, his voice husky with lust. He meant it, though, with all of his heart._

" _And I love you," Vielae replied, her voice just as husky. Loki smiled and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss._

Loki awoke, breathing heavily, his heart pounding and his face hot. Taking a moment to gather himself, he found that he was a bit tight in the pants as well. With a sigh, he looked over at Vielae and saw her flushed and breathing hard as well. He thought it was another nightmare at first, but as he watched her, he distinctly saw her mouth his name. She had shared the same dream. How had she seen him? A shining God, young and handsome? What had he been wearing?  _That was vain_ , he thought to himself with a grin.

Returning to his conscious thoughts, he knew that, eventually, his brother would come for his help. He knew that Odin would have shut down the Bifrost, so Thor would have no conventional means to get to Svartalfheim. Therefore, he would need the back way, the way that only Loki knew.  _I need to bring her with me_ , he thought.  _She'll be an asset when dealing with Malekith...and I'll not leave her here. I'll not abandon her the way Malekith did._  She promised that she would help him avenge his mother, and she would keep her promise. When all of this was over, he would make a better life for her. And they would share it.

He set about setting the stage. Though his cell was a mess, he made it even more so, like he had been throwing a tantrum endlessly. He took it upon himself to even cause injury to himself. In the process, he woke up Vielae, who seemed confused.

"Loki? What are you doing?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"I'll be leaving this place soon, and you'll be coming with me," he said, throwing some papers around.

"What? How?" Now, she was really confused.

"My brother will want to avenge my mother. To do that, he'll need to get to Svartalfheim. However, the Allfather has certainly closed the Bifrost now, so there is no way in or out of Asgard...that they know of," Loki said, launching some books at the wall and watching them shatter. "You need to convince my brother that you need to go with us."

"And how do you propose I do that, Loki? I'm almost certain that your brother now feels the same hate for my father as I do, perhaps even more," Vielae said, skeptical.

"One of your father's ships crashed into the palace. I overheard one of the guards talking. We will need you to pilot it out of here. We're also going to need a guide, someone familiar with Malekith. No one is more familiar with him than you. Besides, I'm sure you would like to pay your father back for the pain he caused you, yes?" Loki felt terrible manipulating her like this, but he had decided to beg her forgiveness later. This was a means to an end, and that end meant both of them free...and a chance for them to be together.

"You intend to lie to him, don't you?" Vielae asked suddenly. She was looking at him with a serious expression on her face, as if daring him to lie to her. It actually caught Loki off guard. He hadn't been expecting the look, much less the question. "Don't you dare lie to me, Loki Laufeyson," she added, giving voice to her facial expression. Loki could understand why. She was probably lied to her whole life by Malekith. She hadn't mentioned what her life had been like after her friend's death, but it couldn't have been anything good. So, Loki gave her an apologetic smile and nodded, finding himself unable to hold her piercing gaze. Vielae heaved a sigh of frustration, her mouth piercing into an angry line.

"Vielae, I'm doing this for you," Loki said, realizing that he was going to have to beg her forgiveness now. "The Allfather could be out for your blood, especially since he knows who you are. It may not be long before he orders your execution. I can save you from that, but you must play along with me."

"Play along with you? What do you think I did my whole life? I played along with my father's expectations. I played along with Margrim before I killed him. I played along with everything I was expected to and where did it get me?!" Loki was actually cowed. Vielae was angry, but she was crying as well. She hated being told to play along. Just when she thought she was going to escape that, the man she loved was now asking her to do the same thing.

"Vielae," Loki said softly. Vielae whipped her head around and looked at him. He had a soft expression on his face, and his hand was over his heart. "I truly am sorry to ask this of you, but if I saw a better way to release you, I would do it. I am offering you the chance to get your revenge for what was done to you. This is the best way, I swear it." Vielae studied his expression very carefully. She was looking for any possible signs of him lying to her. She saw none, because there were none. Loki, for one of the few times in his life, was being completely honest. He loved her, and he was ready to admit it for real. "I want you safe...because I love you." Vielae felt her heart jump to her throat. The tears abruptly stopped.

"You...what?" Vielae said, speechless.

"I love you, Vielae. I know that it may seem abrupt, and our time together has been short, and anything but romantic, but I cannot deny what I feel any longer. I believe that I have seen a side of you that precious few seen, possibly no one alive. I enjoy that side of you, and I would like to continue to see it. That is, if you feel the same way," Loki said. The logical, crafty side of him was berating him worse than Frigga ever had, but he didn't care. Vielae just sat there, shocked. Loki watched as the skin around her cheeks darkened slightly. She was blushing, and he found it adorable. She had transformed from a hardened warrior to an innocent maiden who was being fawned over for the first time. Loki leaned forward slightly, gently asking for an answer. "Well?"

"I...I..." Vielae didn't know what to say. She had been raised to keep her feelings suppressed except when it came to her people and her Lord. She had never actually been asked a question like that before. The only time she had had feelings for anyone was for Arlith. A large part of her was telling her to reject him, because it would only end in pain. However, the majority of her didn't care. She wanted to be with him. She felt the same way, and it was high time that she said something. "I do," she said quietly. Now, Loki felt his heart leap into his throat.

"What?"

"I feel the same way, Loki. I love you," Vielae said, louder this time. A huge smile broke across his face as the two of them felt a weight lifted from both of them. Their souls were singing. Vielae couldn't help but smile as well. There was a moment of silence when the both of them just looked at one another, allowing their happiness to show. With a relieved sigh, Vielae turned serious. "What do you need me to do?" Loki carefully explained the plan to her, not leaving out one single detail. Vielae felt a little bit of apprehension when he mentioned killing Algrim. Vielae still considered him a friend, but she knew that now that he was Kursed, he could not be saved. Once she understood her part, she sat down and started meditating while Loki finished wrecking his cell. This had to work, and it had to work perfectly. Otherwise, it was likely that she would never be able to be with Loki in the way that both of them wanted.


	10. Escape to Svartalfheim

Vielae had just finished her meditation as Thor entered the dungeon. Loki had put up an illusion of himself and his cell. The fake him was well-groomed, and his cell was in perfect condition. Vielae watched the exchange with interest.

"Thor. After all this time, and now you come to visit me," Loki spat, still cold towards his brother. "Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?" Thor, however, was having none of it.

"Loki, enough. No more illusions," he said. He sounded tired. The fake Loki closed his eyes and the illusion wavered from sight. It still pained Vielae to see him like this. While she was aware that he was staging it, it still seemed like he was in pain.

"Now you see me, brother," Loki croaked. Thor got closer to him, clearly distraught at the sight of his brother – as Loki had predicted. "Did she suffer?" When that question left his lips, both Thor and Vielae were surprised. Despite his cold facade, the news of Frigga's death was still weighing heavily upon him. Thor, however, recovered much faster than Vielae or Loki expected.

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead, I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament," Thor said.  _Is he really this predictable?_  Vielae wondered as she listened on. "I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance. And afterward, this cell," Thor finished. Vielae couldn't believe it. He was really offering the deal, just like Loki said he would.  _He is either extremely righteous, or extremely thick,_  she thought to herself. Loki chuckled.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help," he said through the laughter. "What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't," Thor said simply.  _Okay, he's smarter than I've given him credit for,_  Vielae thought. "Mother did," he continued. "But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."  _Not if I have anything to say about it_ , Vielae thought. Loki smiled and leaned forward.

"When do we start?" Vielae realized that this was her cue. She stood up and walked to the edge of the glass.

"Take me with you," she said. Thor looked over at her, as if surprised that she was there.

"They did not release you?" Thor asked as he approached her cell.

"No. I would not allow them to," Vielae replied. Taking a deep breath, Vielae began the speech she had practiced over and over in her head.

"I want vengeance just as badly as you and Loki do. Frigga may not have been my mother, but she was kind to me. Besides, Malekith is the reason that I have been imprisoned for so long, cut off from my home. I want to kill him for giving me up like he did."

"How did him giving you up mean more than him killing his own people?" Thor asked. Vielae knew what was coming, but she braced herself and spoke.

"Malekith is my father." Thor's eyes grew wide. "I know what you would say, or perhaps what you would do, but he allowed me to be captured. He made my life a living Hel, and I would return the favor a hundred times over. You're going to need a way out of here. I assume a ship of ours has crashed nearby, yes? You need a pilot. When you get to Svartalfheim, you will need a guide." Vielae watched as Thor processed everything she said.

"And how can I be sure that you will not betray me?" he asked.

"You cannot," Vielae replied. "However, I give you my solemn oath as a warrior that I shall not try to run. Allow me to prove myself, and hold judgment until Malekith is dead. Then, if I have not done enough, you may return me to this cell for the rest of my days."  _If Loki is here, at least I can be with him in this regard._ Vielae kept eye contact with Thor as he thought. With a small sigh, he lowered her cell walls, and Loki's as well.

"My promise to Loki goes for you as well. Betray me, and I will kill you," he warned her.

"I would expect nothing less," she replied. As Loki's cell walls dissolved, he and Vielae met in the corridor. They both smiled, and Loki – ever the gentleman – took Vielae's right hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Vielae," he said. His lips felt warm on her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Prince," Vielae replied.

"We must hurry," Thor called from the door. The two looked at him, looked back at each other, nodded, and walked off with Thor at a brisk pace.

As they made their way through a deserted hallway with large columns, Loki seemed to be making up for lost time with Thor...by goading him.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" he said, smirking.

"If you keep speaking, I just might," Thor replied. Going by the tone of his voice, Vielae didn't doubt it.

"Fine, as you wish. I'm not even here," Loki said. With a shimmer, Loki shapeshifted into an Einherjar guard. "I think it would be easier for you too, my Lady." Vielae saw another shimmer, and when she looked at her hands, they were not hers. Loki had given her a similar shape to his. "Is this better?" he asked Thor, his voice still the same. Thor gave him and Vielae a once over, still focusing on the task at hand.

"It is better company at least," he said, pressing onward. "No offense meant, Lady Vielae," he added quickly.

"None taken," Vielae said, understanding his need for urgency.

"Still, we could be less conspicuous," Loki said. There was another shimmer. Loki and Vielae had become themselves again, but Thor looked like Lady Sif. "Brother, you look ravishing," Loki joked, a smirk plastered on his face. Thor looked down at himself, and continued on, no less angry.

"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form," he spat at Loki. Vielae had to keep from laughing at the fact that Thor's voice was coming from Sif's muscular-but-ladylike form. Loki sighed, giving her a small smile as he noticed that she was containing laughter.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you like them so much," he suggested, and shimmered into the form of a young man with dark blonde hair, a very muscular form, dressed in a blue uniform with a single star on the his chest and stripes down the torso. In his right hand was a circular shield of red and white with another star in the middle. Vielae raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't like this form too much, but she was curious as to who it was. She made a mental note to ask him later. "Oh, this is much better," Loki was saying. There was a certain spring to his step now. "Woah! Costume's a bit much, it's so tight!" Vielae had noticed that as well. "But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God Bless America..." Thor suddenly grabbed Vielae and Loki, threw her behind a pillar, and slammed Loki onto the same pillar, covering his mouth with his hand. Loki, who had instantly become himself again, looked confused. "What?" he whispered when Thor removed his hand. Thor nodded over Loki's shoulder, and they saw two guards patrolling the hallway. Vielae realized that this was going to be much harder than anticipated, and she could see the same anxious look in Thor's eyes. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!" Loki said.  _I at least want to be able to protect her_ , he thought. Thor faced Loki, and the sound of sliding metal was heard. Loki grinned. "At last, a little common sense," he said. Then, he looked down, and saw that Thor had shackled his hands. Loki looked back at his brother, dumbfounded.

"I thought you liked tricks," Thor laughed, and continued on. Vielae looked down at the shackles, and then back at Loki. He was still a little dumbfounded, which made her smile. He looked at her, and frowned slightly at her smile. She shrugged, and the two of them followed after Thor.

Further down the corridor, they met with Sif and Jane. Jane saw Loki, and walked quickly toward him.

"You're," she began, and Loki took a step forward, standing tall and proud.

"I am Loki. Perhaps you've heard of me," he said. Apparently, Jane had, because she gave him a mighty smack across his face.

"That was for New York," she spat. Vielae looked confused, but Loki just laughed.

"I like her," he said to Thor, smiling. Jane then saw Vielae, and smiled.

"Vielae! They let you out?" she said, giving Vielae a quick hug.

"Thor did. I want vengeance against Malekith just as much as everyone else here...perhaps more so, but I'll explain later. Right now?" As she said that, she nodded toward a group of guards who had just found them and were shouting and running towards them.

"I'll hold them off. Take her," said Sif, drawing her sword. Thor nodded and escorted Jane away. As Vielae and Loki went to follow, Sif raised her sword to their throats.

"Betray him, and I'll kill you both," she snarled. Vielae merely nodded, but Loki laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Sif," he said, and they ran after Thor and Jane.

They reached the plaza, and Vielae was relieved to see a Harrow Ship crashed there. As far as she could tell, it would fly just fine. Standing outside was Volstagg, a gruff looking warrior with red hair and a red beard, and carrying a two handed greataxe.

"I will give you as much time as I can," he told Thor.

"Thank you, my friend," Thor said, clapping him on the shoulder, and entering the ship. Jane followed, nodding her thanks to Volstagg. As Loki and Vielae went to follow, he stopped them.

"If you even think about betraying him," Volstagg began.

"You'll kill me? Evidently, there will be a line," Loki quipped, and entered the ship.

"The same goes for you, Elf," Volstagg warned Vielae.

"Dark Elf," Vielae replied. "I'll not be confused for my forest-dancing cousins." Loki gave an involuntary snort of laughter. Volstagg looked at Vielae, who still offered a nod of thanks. "Fight well," she said, offering her hand. Volstagg grasped it after a moment, his hand grasping her forearm, and her hand grasping his. At that moment, they understood each other as warriors. Vielae than boarded the ship, honestly hoping for the best for Volstagg.

On the ship, Thor had begun to press random buttons.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing," Loki said, now feeling a sense of urgency.

"I said, 'How hard could it be?'" Thor replied, still mashing buttons.

"Move," Vielae ordered Thor, and sat down. She immediately started the ignition sequence.

"How did you do that?" Thor asked. Vielae and Loki both froze, and slowly looked at Thor, disbelief written all over their faces. Vielae shook her head and returned to what she was doing. The display screen flickered to life. Outside, they could hear the sounds of fighting. Volstagg was holding his own pretty well. As smoothly as possible, Vielae raised the ramp, and started steering the ship out of the plaza. Due to the size, she couldn't avoid taking out a few columns.

"I think you missed a column," Loki said, unable to resist the witty remark.

"Shut up," Vielae replied, focusing on what she was doing. She was a bit rusty, so reacquainting herself with the displays was taking a bit longer. Finally, she maneuvered out of the palace through the city. While dodging anti-aircraft fire and the like, she took off the top of a building. Vielae heard Loki take a breath, and she shot him an icy stare. "Not a word," she said. Loki was about to retort when Jane collapsed in the back.

"Jane!" Thor cried, and ran to her.

"Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki said mildly.

"Loki," Vielae chided him, still concentrating.

"I'm alright," Jane said, though everyone could see that she wasn't.

"The Aether is consuming her. We have no time to waste," Vielae said, and accelerated. An alarm started beeping, and Vielae saw that they were pursued by skiffs.

"They're following us," Loki said. When they began shooting, he said, "Now they're shooting at us!"

"Loki, please!" Vielae said. "Commentary isn't needed." In a dodge, Vielae accidentally decapitated a statue of King Bor.

"You just decapitated his grandfather," Loki commented, a tinge of joy in his face.

"He was the one who captured me," Vielae replied lightly. Once they were out of the city and over the water, Loki started to panic.

"You know, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that," he began. Vielae turned and looked to Thor, or nodded at her display. Vielae looked, and noticed that there was a skiff flying beneath them, just on the edge of the sensor's range. Suddenly, she understood his plan. "Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Thor simply sighed, and pushed Loki out of a door that Vielae had opened seconds before. Vielae then set the controls to autopilot as Thor grabbed Jane and followed Loki, who was screaming as he fell. Just before she jumped, she went to a wall and grabbed a leftover sword hanging there, as well as a small artillery belt. Then, she leaped from the ship after Thor.

The four of them landed on a skiff that was piloted by Fandral, the third of the legendary Warriors Three. When Vielae landed, Fandral was laughing at Loki.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki," he was saying. He then noticed Vielae, and the fact that she was armed. "I hope you trust this one, Thor," he commented, nodding towards her. "She looks as dangerous as she is pretty."

"I am, and thank you," Vielae replied, strapping the sword to her belt. Loki stood up, and faced Thor.

"You lied to me...I'm impressed," he said, sounding genuinely so.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway," Thor replied. Grinning with glee, Loki took hold of the tiller, and started steering the skiff. They were quickly spotted, and pursued by guards. Loki maneuvered with ease, bringing the skiff higher above the water. Thor looked to Fandral, who picked up a rope.

"Right. For Asgard," he said, somewhat ironically. He then jumped from the skiff and swung to the pursuing one. After knocking the guards out quickly, he gave Thor a salute and turned the skiff home. Everyone, except for Loki, then turned their attention to their destination. Loki was steering the skiff towards a small group of rocks, where a small cave could be seen.

"Loki," Thor warned, nervously.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it," Loki said, not deviating from his course.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked his brother. Loki looked at him, and grinned.

"Possibly." The edges of the skiff smashed against the walls as they hurtled through the cave. There were crystals on the cave that began to generate the same energy as the Bifrost, and soon enough, the skiff was skipping on the dark sands of Svartalfheim.

"Ta-da," Loki sang as they arrived.


	11. The Plan

Somehow, Loki managed to land the now-broken skiff. By then, Jane had passed out in Vielae's arms. Thor gently placed a cover over her. Loki looked at her, almost wistfully.

"What I could do with the power in those veins," he mused. Vielae snapped her head toward him, looking at him severely.

"Loki, did I not already tell you?" she asked.

"It would consume you," Thor added.

"She's hold up alright. For now," Loki said, nodding at Jane. Vielae had to admit she was surprised that Jane was holding up as well as she did.

"She is strong in ways you'd never even know," Thor replied, still kneeling next to her.

"Something in her drew the Aether to her," Vielae said. "It may have been desperate for a host, but it is still choosy."

"Say goodbye," Loki said to Thor. Vielae sighed. He was still taunting his brother.

"Not this day," Thor challenged, rising and facing Loki.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing," Loki replied. "It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you."

"Will that satisfy you?" Thor asked, getting angry.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature," Loki answered, his tone cool and collected.

"Surrender is not in mine," Thor said. As the two argued, Vielae observed them closely. Thor had obviously been raised far differently than Loki.

"Both of you, stop," Vielae ordered from her spot by Jane's side. They stopped mid argument and looked at Vielae, both surprised by her authoritative call. "We have more pressing matters, don't you think?" The boys looked at each other, and made a silent resolution to finish this later.

They got the skiff moving again, and before long, Vielae could see Malekith in the distance. As they got closer, Jane sat up.

"Jane?" Thor asked, concerned. Vielae could sense the Aether within her. It had temporarily gained control.

"Malekith," she said, her voice less lively than it normally was. Vielae maneuvered the skiff to land on a nearby ridge. When they landed, they observed the gathered Dark Elves for a few minutes, gauging their odds.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked Loki, the Aether having released itself from her once again.

"I am," Loki said as they all rose. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed," he pointed out.

"Yeah, possibly," Thor agreed.

"You still don't trust me, brother?" Loki asked, holding up his shackled hands.

"Would you?" Thor asked as he unlocked the shackles.

"No, I wouldn't," Loki answered. Suddenly, he stabbed Thor and threw him down the hill.

"Thor, no!" Jane shouted, moving to roll down the hill. Vielae, however, grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" Vielae was stoic, her eyes focused on her father.

"You really think I cared about Frigga, or anybody?" Loki spat as he kicked Thor around. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!" Thor raised his hand to summon Mjolnir, but with a swipe of his dagger, Loki cut it off. Vielae then allowed Jane to rush to him, only to see her run right into Loki's arms. Vielae then slid down the hill and watched from a distance, waiting for her chance. "Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!" He threw Jane down in front of him. "I ask only one thing in return: a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

Uk zhah biu ogglin d'Asgard. Uk zhahus natha kul'gobuss wun nind ragrubahn," ( _He is an enemy of Asgard. He was in their dungeons.)_ Algrim said. Malekith watched Loki for a moment, and Loki watched Malekith. Malekith then walked over to Thor and stood over him, nudging him onto his back. He then held out his hand, and everyone watched as Jane was levitated into the air as Malekith called the Aether. It slithered out of her and hovered in the air between the two figures.

"Loki, now!" Thor called, and stuck out his stump. Loki ended the illusion and Mjolnir flew to Thor's newly-revealed hand. At the same time, Vielae leaped from her hiding place and called the Aether herself. Thor tried to destroy the Aether with lightning, but was not successful, as Vielae thought he may. The Aether ignored her again, possessing Malekith. His skin went from alabaster white to a dark gray. When he finished, Malekith turned for the Ark, but froze as he made eye contact with Vielae. His jaw dropped, and his eyes grew wide.

"Vielae?" he asked quietly. Vielae glared at her father.

"Senger Malekith," ( _Lord Malekith_ ) she replied, putting a very audible amount of hate on the word 'senger'. Malekith was surprised, as if expecting Vielae to call him father. He was about to say something, but Thor and Loki's attack distracted him. Algrim threw a black hole grenade at the attackers, but caught Jane in the process. To everyone's surprise, Loki dove into the blast and pushed Jane out, only to be saved by Thor. Algrim and Thor began to fight as Vielae watched Malekith return to the Ark and leave. She decided to grab Jane and keep her safe, leaving the small group of Dark Elves to Loki. He defeated them easily, and looked at Thor, who was having a problem with Algrim. Jane clung to Vielae as she watched the fight. Suddenly, Loki came up from behind and ran Algrim through with a sword from a fallen Dark Elf. Algrim, seeming to be unaffected, turned around and pulled Loki into him, impaling him through the chest.

"NO!" Thor screamed. Vielae's heart stopped in her chest. She couldn't even speak. Loki collapsed to the ground, but he was smiling as Algrim approached him.

"See you in Hel, monster," he choked out. Algrim looked down in enough time to noticed that the black hole grenade on his belt was active. Algrim was sucked into the black hole as the grenade exploded. Once he was gone, Vielae and Thor ran to Loki's side. Vielae slid next to him, grabbing his hand. Thor started gathering Loki into his arms.

"You fool," he said. "You didn't listen."

"I know," Loki almost whispered. "I'm a fool. I'm a fool." He then looked into Vielae's eyes, and his eyes began to tear. A storm began to kick up, and the black sand started turning Loki's face an ashy color.

"Stay with me," Thor urged him, starting to tear up himself. Vielae couldn't say anything. The pain she was feeling was too much.

"I'm sorry," Loki said, coughing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Vielae's eyes started to tear. Loki stopped shaking and his face grew calm.

"I'll tell Father what you did here today," Thor said. Loki gave a small laugh.

"I didn't do it for him," he said. He then looked back at Vielae, and tugged on her hand slightly. She leaned in closer, until her face was inches from his. With a small grunt of effort, Loki simultaneously pulled Vielae to him, and lifted his head to her. The kiss itself was physically weak, but the passion and emotion was stronger than the energy of the universe itself. Vielae closed her eyes and enjoyed what she could. Then, slowly, she felt his lips separate from hers as Loki's head fell back, and he died. As he fell back, Vielae let out a choking sob and the tears fall freely. Thor let out a scream of anguish, causing the storm to gain strength.

"You two need to get out of here," Vielae called over the storm.

"Come with us," Thor urged, taking Vielae's forearm in his hand. She merely shook her head.

"I can't leave him," she said. "Don't worry. I've been in storms worse than this one." Thor, understanding the look in her eyes, merely nodded and went to get up. Vielae grabbed his arm, and he looked back at her. "Give him Hel," she said, her voice rough with the anger and sadness that she felt.

"I will. For both of you," he promised, and he and Jane walked off through the storm.

Vielae grabbed Loki's arm and pulled his body over her shoulders. Standing, she headed for the ruins of the city. There were still some standing buildings that would offer shelter. Turning only for a minute to see where Jane and Thor were headed, she pressed on through the winds, ignoring the sand cutting her face. Finally, she made it into a building, and closed the door. There was very little light inside, but it was enough for Vielae to see. She carefully set Loki down on the ground and just looked at him. After a few solid minutes of just listening to the wind rushing outside, Vielae pulled a small flask out of her belt, opened it, and poured the contents into Loki's wound. There was a bright blue glow, and the wound sealed itself quickly.

"I wish you hadn't done that for real," she said bluntly. Vielae watched as Loki took a heaving breath of air and opened his eyes. He panted for a few moments, and looked at his woman.

"I wish you hadn't waited so long," he retorted. Vielae helped him sit up slowly as he grunted in pain.

"Give it a few moments. This wasn't meant to work instantly. It will still take some time for you to be back at full health," she cautioned.

"How much time?" Loki asked.

"An hour or so," Vielae replied. "You should be well enough to travel before then."

"Good," Loki said, and immediately reached over and pulled Vielae into a searing kiss. Vielae gave a small cry as she was pulled in. Her eyes were still wide open with surprise as they broke apart. Loki had a glint in his green eyes that could only mean one thing, and that both excited and terrified her. "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that," he growled. "I want to give you something, but only if you are willing." Vielae was confused.

"Give me what?" she asked. He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Me," he said simply. Vielae's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to give himself to her? She did, of course, know what that meant, but she was concerned for the future.

"What about Odin?" she asked. "And Thor?"

"Let me worry about the Allfather," Loki said. "Right now, I want an answer." Vielae thought hard. She loved Loki, it was true, but this was the first time anyone had ever confessed that they wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. Searching her heart, she found a desire that she had only felt once before. Now, no one could take this from her, like it was in the past. This was her decision...and she knew the answer. Vielae reached up with her free hand, placed it on Loki's jawline, and pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste, but powerful, and contained only the purest love she could muster. When they pulled apart again, Vielae was smiling.

"Yes."


	12. I'd Give it All for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature Content

As their lips met, Vielae felt something shoot through her entire body. Loki had her pushed up against the wall of the cave, his hands roaming her body, as if wanted to feel underneath her clothing. Sure enough, Loki began to gently work the jacket off of her shoulders until it pooled around her feet. Without thinking, Vielae started pushing Lokis green jacket off of his shoulders and, with his help, worked it off his body. Their kiss broke and their eyes met. Vielae could see a hunger in Lokis eyes as he looked at her. Loki saw a similar hunger in Vielae, but there was uncertainty there as well. His eyes widened slightly as he realized why she was uncertain.

"Vielae," he said quietly. "Have you ever been with anyone?" When Vielae shook her head, Loki smiled. "I'll be gentle," he promised, and kissed her again. Vielae relished in the feel of his warm body against hers. Her hands moved up to his tunic and unlaced the top of it, slowly. Loki felt her do this, and slid his hands underneath her tunic, working it up her body. When he felt the bare skin of her torso, he felt her start slightly. The sensation of his hands there sent an electric shock through her. Loki pulled away as his hands felt the raised scars all over her. Some were small, and some were huge. He pulled the tunic up over her head and studied her. Scars crisscrossed over her alabaster flesh. Though they had healed, it still pained him to see them. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Vielae began to cover herself with her arms. Her breasts were still bound, but she felt naked. Loki grabbed her arms, stopping her. He turned her around, and was shocked to see what looked like whip scars on her back. He gently traced one, and Vielae shuddered. The memory of how she got those scars was still fresh in her mind. Loki now felt horrible. Without thinking, he embraced Vielae from behind, pulling her as close to him as physically possible.

"I will never allow that to happen to you, ever again," he promised, his face resting on her head as he whispered in her ear. Vielae's eyes grew wide, and then teary. No one had spoken to her like this...ever. It felt different from before. It felt warm, and inviting. She felt safe...and loved. Loki kissed her shoulder, slowly working his way up her neck, and to her pointed ear, which he gave a soft nibble. Vielae let out an audible gasp. She felt a throbbing, both in her chest and between her legs. Her heart was beating furiously, and she could feel heat rising to her face. Vielae turned around and pulled Loki into a hot kiss. She all but ripped his tunic off. She had officially given in to her feelings, and she now knew what it was to want someone. And she wanted Loki badly. Loki chuckled softly in response. When Vielae pulled away, he bore the mischievous grin that she had come to love so much. His eyes sparkled with the same light.

"Eager, aren't we?" he murmured, and started nibbling at her neck, making Vielae gasp with pleasure. His hands gently caressed her body, tracing each and every scar. Without thinking, Vielae let out a moan. Loki smiled into her neck, pleased with what he was hearing. He pulled away, admiring the dark bite mark he had left. Vielae took a moment to look at Loki.

He was much fitter than she had originally thought. His body was lean, with well-defined muscle. Even in the dark building, his skin glowed almost as bright as hers. There was a pause, and Loki gently pulled her hips toward him, looking into her ice blue eyes. "Are you sure? You're certain that this is what you want?" The question caught Vielae off guard, and made her look away think carefully. Was it lust or love? Loki gently cupped her face and pulled his eyes back to his, prying through her gaze. He saw the faintest glimmer of hesitation, and was actually pleased. He didn't want her to just jump in to this. After a full minute of silence, Vielae gently kissed him, and said...

"Yes."

Loki smiled again, and gently lowered her on to the floor. He slowly started working his way down her body, kissing her the entire way. Every kiss made Vielaes skin tingle with excitement. Removing with binding with gusto, he began to lavish attention on her breasts, gently scraping the skin with his teeth. Vielae moaned, her back arching and her hands looking for something to grasp. Loki grabbed her right hand as it found its way to his head and pinned it to the ground at her side. She looked down at him, and he grinned.

"Don't move," he whispered. Vielae swallowed and nodded, placing her left hand at her side. Loki continued his way down, still tantalizing her skin. Every moan he heard just spurred him on. He licked his way down to between her legs, pulling off her breeches and loincloth as he went, and paying special attention to the sensitive skin on her thighs. Vielae thought she would explode. Every touch, every motion he made, was electrifying. It took all of her control not to move. She dug her fingernails into the floor, desperate for something to hold on to. When Loki finally began to taste her, Vielaes moans became louder and more desperate. She could feel the muscles in her body tense up. Suddenly, she felt an enormous release as she came, shouting Lokis name as loud as she could. Loki couldn't help but laugh slightly as he drank her in. She was delicious. As her breathing slowed, he raised his head, worked his way up, and kissed her, wanting her to know what he knew. Vielae was surprised at what she tasted. It was sweet, like fruit, but with a pleasant bitterness afterwards. Loki pulled away, still smiling. "Are you ready?" he asked. Vielae, still nervous, nodded. "I'll be gentle," he promised as he removed his on bottoms. Vielae closed her eyes, readying herself for...she didn't know what. "Look at me, Vielae," Loki commanded. She did as she was told, locking eyes with the man above her. She felt something very warm and hard start to prod between her legs. Slowly, he eased his way into her. Vielae gave a gasp of pain, but didn't shut her eyes. Loki sat still for a full minute, staring at her. She was warm and tight, and felt amazing. Still, he held back allowing her to adjust slowly. He could see the tears streaming down her face as she held back cries of pain. "Let me know," he whispered. When Vielae felt most of the pain subside, she nodded. Painstakingly slow, Loki began to move. He alternated between kissing her and whispering words of comfort. He told her how beautiful she was, and how wonderful this felt for him, assuring her that it would feel wonderful for her as well. When the small whimpers of pain turned to whimpers of pleasure, he moved a little faster. This time, there was no feeling of pain. Vielae began to feel the wonderful friction between them, and she loved it. The whimpers turned to moans, and Loki was spurred on. He put some force into his movements, and Vielae moaned even louder. Unable to control herself, she reached up and embraced him, her fingernails digging into her back as she cried out. "Move with me," Loki said, his voice rough with lust. As if by themselves, Vielaes hips began to move in sync with him, allowing him to go deeper. Again, a wave of pleasure washed over the both of them. Vielae could feel every bit of him inside of her, and the tension began to build again. As she pulled him in, Loki felt tension inside of himself. She was almost ready, so he sped up, wanting to finish with her. Her cries of pleasure grew louder. Vielae arched her back, crying out his name. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in.

"LOKI!" she screamed as she climaxed, the tension releasing in a wave of pleasure.

"VIELAE!" he cried as he followed her, the pulsing of her body bringing him to release.

The storm outside began to subside, but all Vielae and Loki were aware of was each other. They were both breathing heavily. Slowly, Loki pulled out, noticing the mix of bodily fluids that was dripping on the ground from both of them. Looking around, he grabbed the water flask and cloth that Vielae had been using to clean him off. Using magic, he drew the dirt from the cloth and gently heated the water inside of the flask to just steaming. He soaked the cloth in the water and began to clean Vielae off. When the warm cloth made contact with skin, Vielae jumped. She was still sensitive, so any touch made her twitch. She looked down and saw what Loki was doing.

"You don't have to do that," she murmured, a little embarrassed at the blood she saw.

"Hush now," Loki replied, not looking up from his work. The warmth felt good, relaxing her muscles even further. Vielae smiled slightly as she watched him taking all the care of a mother cleaning her child. She propped herself up on her elbows and let out a sigh.

"Well?" Loki asked, finishing up before tending to his own cleanliness. Vielae pondered the question for a moment.

"It...it was...I have no way to describe it," Vielae admitted.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked, rephrasing his question.

"I feel...wonderful...like I'm walking on air," she replied. Loki smiled, leaned over, and kissed her softly.

"That's what I like to hear," he said.


	13. The Last Straw

The storm had completely calmed by the time Vielae and Loki were dressed.

"What do we do now?" Vielae asked as she finished trying on her gauntlets.

"We return to Asgard," Loki responded, pulling his jacket on.

"Asgard? Odin will have us both killed," she said. Loki gave her a grim smile, and Vielae grew frightened. "You're not suggesting..."

"Vielae, it is the only way to keep us both safe," he insisted.

"Or we could go somewhere else," Vielae replied. "We could go to Vanaheim. It's safe there for anyone. I'd even be fine with Alfheim. My cousins would welcome us, despite my appearance."

"And do what? Hide for the rest of our lives? No, I will not accept that," Loki said, shaking his head. "What kind of life would that be for us?"

"A peaceful one," Vielae said. "We could raise a family, live our lives away from all of the madness."

"The madness will find us," Loki replied, his tone serious. "There is something coming, and the safest place for both of us would be Asgard." Vielae looked at him, confused and worried.

"What is coming?" she asked. When he didn't answer, Vielae grasped his arm. "Loki?" Loki opened his mouth to begin explaining, then they heard a familiar sound. Peeking out of the building, they saw two Asgardian soldiers looking around from where they had just appeared. Loki only paused for a moment before he pulled Vielae in to the building, out of sight.

"Wait here," he said, and ran out. Vielae watched as Loki tricked the guards with an illusion, and killed them both, swiftly and silently. Despite having seen so much death in her life, she still flinched. Her father would have called her weak. She didn't care. She wasn't a born killer, or a soldier. She was Vielae, a calm Dark Elf who was in love with an Asgardian.  _Well, a Jotun_ , she reminded herself. He motioned for her to come out.

"Loki, I still feel that this is unwise," Vielae said. Loki placed a hand on hers, in an attempt to reassure her. "What about your brother?"

"My brother will not notice anything," he replied.

"He saw through your magic in the prison," she reminded him.

"Because I allowed him to," he insisted. "Thor wouldn't notice my magic if it was staring him in the face." Vielae was still unsure.

"You're asking me to lie." Loki winced slightly.

"Vielae, I know that you hate lying to anyone," he began, but Vielae wrenched her hand away from him.

"Do not make me do this, Loki," she said, her voice low. "Do not force me to lie to someone who has been nothing but kind to me."

"Vielae, it's the only way," he insisted, reaching for her arm.

"No…it's not!" she shouted, grabbing his arm and flinging him to the ground. "My whole life was a lie, Loki. Do not be like him. DO NOT BE MY FATHER!" She was crying. A look of fear crossed Loki's face. They both knew that she could kill him with her bare hands. The fear caught her off guard. She froze, just staring at the fear on his face through her tears. Looking at herself, she realized that she was kneeling on his chest. She was clenching the collar of his jacket in her left hand and her right fist was raised, ready to strike. Shaking, she fell off him and leaned against a nearby rock, staring at her raised fist. Her breath was shallow, eyes wide with shock. It became too much, and she wept openly, wrapping her arms around herself and hanging her head. Loki slowly got up, watching her. Her fist fell and she openly wept. He crawled over to her, hesitating as he moved. In her state, he fully expected her to lash out at any sudden movement, like an agitated animal. When he got close enough, he reached out and gingerly put his hand on her right arm. She flinched and looked up. When she didn't make a move against him, he slowly pulled her close to him. Vielae allowed him to embrace her, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. The sensation calmed her down.

"I don't want to do this to you, Vielae," Loki said softly. "I don't want to force you to live a lie. But Asgard is where we will be safest. To keep ourselves safe, we must lie, at least for a while." He rocked her slightly as her sobs subsided.

"Promise me that we will tell him the truth," Vielae said.

"Eventually we will," Loki said.

"A year," she replied, sitting up and looking at him. "We have a year to make sure that we're safe. Then, we tell him the truth." Her gaze was bright, but hard. Loki could hear the veiled threat in her voice. She was not leaving this up for debate. If he didn't say anything, she would.

"A year," he agreed. He started forming plans in his head almost immediately.

Loki found the shackles in the skiff and placed them on Vielae's wrists. He shapeshifted into the form of one of the guards he had just killed, and they returned to Asgard. As he walked through the palace, there were shouts and boos at Vielae from survivors and other soldiers and passers by. She held her head high and focused on where she was walking. They entered the throne room, and approached Odin, who was staring at his broken throne.

"Forgive me, my liege," Loki said. "I have news from the Dark World." Odin turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the soldier.

"Thor?" he asked.

"There was no sign of Thor, or the weapon. But…" Loki began.

"What?" Odin asked, turning around to face him.

"We found a body, and the elf who escaped," Loki said, shoving Vielae forward. Odin looked at her with contept, and then back at the soldier.

"Loki," he said softly. Vielae turned and looked at the soldier, who was now grinning. The magic dissolved and he attacked Odin.

"Run!" he shouted at Vielae. Vielae broke the loosely-attached shackles around her wrists and broke into a sprint, following directions through the palace just as Loki had told her

_Head for the lower levels. There is a secret passage to another realm in a specific room that I marked with a rune. You will know it when you see it. When you find it, just jump. The passage will take you to Jotunheim. Wait for me there. I will come for you when the time is right._

She occasionally ran into a guard, but knocked him unconscious easily. When she reached the basement, she searched for a specific room. Once she found it, she shoved the door open and jumped headfirst inside. Energy rippled around her as she fell. Suddenly, her body crashed into a frozen ground. A blizzard raged around her. Vielae rose and looked around. It was dark, and snow was everywhere.

"Jotunheim," she said to herself. Gathering herself, she jogged toward a large palace, which she assumed was Laufey's. The guards at the entrance were no match for her, and she disarmed and dispatched them quickly. As soon as the last guard fell, the doors to the palace creaked open slowly. Vielae, wary of this even, grabbed a frost giant's sword and slowly walked in.

Guards lined the walls of the room as she walked forward. At the very back of the room, towering above all, was a massive man. Ruby red eyes glared at her as she walked forward.

"Vielae, daughter of Malekith," a rough deep voice boomed. "Come here, child." He beckoned to her with a huge blue hand. Vielae tightened the grip on her sword and continued to approach.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Your father is a legend among the realms," Laufey replied. Vielae could barely make out a smile in the darkness. "Everyone thought he was dead, and yet, he attacks Asgard and succeeds in slaying the Queen."

"For which he will pay," Vielae spat, still remembering the look on Loki's face when he heard the news. "Thor is confronting him now. You realize that if Thor loses, Malekith will destroy your realm as well?"

"Thor has already defeated Malekith, and the Aether is contained," Laufey said. Vielae stopped.

"He won? My father is dead?" she said softly.

"My sincerest condolences, Lady Vielae," Laufey said, though his tone was mocking. He inclined his head slightly. Vielae ignored this, still trying to wrap her head around what was happening. "They were here for a moment. One of my soldiers was taken to Midgard through a portal caused by the Convergence. He did not return." Laufey studied the Dark Elf, gauging her reaction. "But that is of no concern to me. What I want to know is why are you here?" Vielae snapped back to reality, and met the ruby eyes of the Jotun king.

"I was sent here to wait…" she began.

"Wait? For what?"

"Your son." Laufey frowned slightly.

"Loki?" he asked. When Vielae nodded, Laufey began to laugh. "My bastard? The one Odin thought he could use?" Vielae's eyes widened with shock. Odin wanted to use Loki the same way that Bor used her? "Odin thought that he could force me off the throne and put Loki in my place, someone that he could control and bring about peace? He should have killed the brat when he had the chance…it's what I would have done." Vielae stared at the Jotun King. Bastard or not, Loki was his son…and he didn't care. The sword in her hand began to shake. "And now you bear his child?" The breath caught in Vielae's chest, and her free hand flew to her abdomen. She looked down in shock. How could he have known that? "You poor thing. You bear the bastard of a bastard. It would be a mercy to end it." Vielae looked back up at Laufey, who was smiling.

Her vision turned red.

A feral scream tore from her throat as her feet left the ground.

She vaguely registered the feel of the sword slicing through flesh.

Pain shot through her arm as a frost giant's sword sliced in to her.

Laufey was laughing even more, calling her feeble, and a child.

Strong arms held her down.

A frost giant stood over her, sword poised for the kill.

 _Loki_ …her last conscious thought.


	14. Looking the Part

A warm light fell across Vielae's face, waking her. She blinked several times, holding her hand up to block the light as she sat up. She was in a large bedroom, in a large, soft bed. Her arm had been bandaged, her body bathed and dressed in a dark green nightgown. Her hair was braided neatly, clearly having been washed recently, as it smelled of roses. In the far-left corner of the room from the bed, her armor and sword were mounted on a stand, repaired, polished, and battle ready. Suddenly, the door opened, and a servant walked in, carrying a tray of fruit and a pitcher of water. She smiled when she saw Vielae sitting up.

"Ah, you're awake, my Lady," she said. "The Allfather will wish to see you when you are ready." The servant set the food down and bowed. "Please call on me if you need any assistance dressing. My name is Sigrid." She smiled, and left. Vielae nodded her thanks, and slowly got out of bed. The cold floor gave her a little jolt, and she blinked again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she tried to remember what happened. Nothing came.

With a sigh, she got up and ate an apple before getting dressed. A beautiful silver samite gown was set out on a chair for her, along with a gorgeous silver circlet, designed to look like woven vines. Vielae smiled slightly. Someone wanted her to look like a princess. Then, the words Sigrid had spoken registered in her mind. The Allfather? Does that mean that Loki failed? Silently praying, she dressed herself, managing to get the sleeve over the bandage on her arm. Sigrid came in right as Vielae was about to call, and laced up the bodice in the back.

"You look beautiful, my Lady," she said.

"Thank you," Vielae replied. Sigrid led her over to a vanity, sat her down, and began to brush out her long hair.

"I must admit…I was hesitant when the Allfather granted you sanctuary. He assured me that you would be no trouble," Sigrid said as she brushed. She paused and looked down for a moment. "My brother was one of the soldiers killed in the attack." Vielae closed her eyes.

"My condolences," Vielae replied.

"I do not blame you. It was that monster, Malekith, responsible for all of that. I certainly hope you are nothing like him."

"No, and I have no intention of being," Vielae replied as Sigrid fixed the circlet on her head. The maid stepped away and Vielae stood up.

"If you are ready, I will take you to the Allfather," she said. Vielae nodded and followed Sigrid out of her room. A short walk later led them to the throne room. Sigrid stopped at the main door and bowed Vielae inside. Vielae started walking in, and was surprised to see Thor. Odin was at the throne and was the first to notice her. Thor turned, and a smile graced his chiseled features as he walked over and embraced her.

"I am glad to see that you live, Vielae," he said.

"As I am to see you, Thor. Thank you for everything you did," Vielae replied, genuinely happy to see the Asgardian Prince. He stepped back and looked at her.

"You look lovely," he said.

"Thank you. The Allfather has granted me sanctuary, and apparently wants me to start looking the part of a Lady," Vielae said. As she looked at Odin, a familiar shimmer surrounded him. Her heart leapt for joy, but she kept her expression unchanged.

"I am sorry that your father would not see reason," Thor continued. Vielae nodded.

"I knew that he wouldn't. He was always stubborn. He wouldn't have relented. The Aether," Vielae said, suddenly remembering.

"It is safe," Thor assured her. Vielae nodded. Then, Loki's warning echoed through her mind.

"Thor, while we were in prison, Loki gave me a warning," she said. "He said that something was coming; something bigger than either of us have ever faced. If you're going back to Midgard, be on ready. If it was enough to scare him, then we know it's something bad." Thor nodded, his expression worrisome.

"Thank you, Vielae. I will bear this in mind," he said softly. "Before I leave, there is something I must ask you." He looked Vielae right in the eyes. "Did you love my brother…truly?" Vielae kept his gaze, allowing a tear to come to her eye.

"I did, Thor. And I suppose that I always will." He nodded, and embraced her once more.

"Then we are family," he said. "From this day forth, you will be my sister." She smiled, returning the embrace.

"I am honored to call you brother," Vielae replied. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. A knot formed in her chest, and she turned to him.

"Thor!" she called, the name flying unbidden from her lips. He stopped and looked at her. She tried to say something, but the words caught in her chest. Instead, she relaxed and grinned. "Give my best to Jane." He nodded, and left. Vielae closed her eyes and hung her head, sighing. A gentle hand touched her shoulder. She looked behind her at the form of her lover, still shimmering with the residual magic of a broken illusion. Vielae turned back to the retreating form of her new brother.

"One year," she said. "That is how long we have, Loki." Said prince gripped her by the shoulders and gently turned her around. He smiled, and knelt before her, resting his forehead on her stomach.

"One year," he promised. Vielae believed him. Her hand found its way into his soft black hair and gently stroked it. He looked up and her, and she looked down at him. For the first time in both of their lives, their hearts were whole.


End file.
